descendantsfandomcom-20200222-history
Princess Audrey
Princess Audrey Rose is one of the two secondary antagonists and later supporting character in the movie Descendants, a recurring secondary antagonist of Descendants: Wicked World and the main antagonist of Descendants 3, played by Sarah Jeffery. She’s the daughter of Princess Aurora and Prince Phillip. She didn't appear in Descendants 2. Naturally royal and extremely confident, she’s the ex-girlfriend of Prince Ben and the cheerleading captain at Auradon Prep with a knack for fashion. She is also known to have been the most popular princess in school, before Mal, Evie, Carlos, and Jay arrived. She’s also best friends with Lonnie and Jane. Appearances ''Descendants When the children of the villains come to Auradon Prep, she was the least accepting of the four, and especially suspicious of Mal, due to Ben's attraction to her. At the Tourney game, Audrey was completely in dismay to hear that Ben has just dumped her for Mal and then uses Chad Charming for rebound, but it doesn't work. On Family Day, Audrey's grandmother; Queen Leah, finds out that Maleficent's daughter has arrived in Auradon and is especially dismayed due to the haunting memories, with Chad adding to the scorn. The tension turns violent until Evie sprays him with a sleeping potion. Audrey then taunts Mal with Jane, prompting Mal to undo the magic she had previously performed on Jane to make her hair long and beautiful, to scare away her bullies. On Ben's coronation, Audrey stands on the sidelines and witnesses Mal convince her friends to choose the side of good instead of evil and the defeat of her mother, Maleficent. She and Mal then bow to each other out of respect, their parents' history finally behind their shoulders. She then participates in the after-party, singing ''Set It Off with her friends and dancing with Jay. ''Descendants: Wicked World Audrey returns in the animated short series ''Descendants: Wicked World, voiced by Sarah Jeffery who also portrayed her in the live-action film. She remains the same as she was in the movie, and while she is still friends with Mal and Evie, their antics can sometimes get on her nerves. In addition, she's also jealous of how much attention the Villain Kids are getting. Throughout the series, she has grown accustom to being prone to magical mishaps, such as getting hit by exploding cupcakes or having her hair look awful by a failed magic makeover. She also is shown to be rule-abiding to a fault, refusing to partake in thievery and vandalism when dared. While being friends with the VKs, she ultimately begins to suspect them when a number of strange occurrences happened that all seem to point to the VKs, being one of the first to point fingers at them and claim they were up to something (alongside with Ally, Jane and Jordan). However, she was later proven wrong as CJ revealed that she was the one who ruined everything and duped her, along with everyone else. Though she becomes mistrustful of Mal in the second season due to her jewel being cursed and a new VK named Zevon, who took it to his advantage, she eventually came to realize the context behind Mal's actions and openly apologizes to her, even revealing that she dedicated the Jewel-bilee and her musical number to the VKs. Descendants 2 Though Audrey doesn’t appear in Descendants 2, she is mentioned various times. According to Jane, it's revealed that Audrey went to a spa vacation with Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather. She is also mentioned when Chad Charming talks about who would like the name "King Chad," making him cry and get upset about the fact that she broke up with him. Later on, she calls Chad to tell him that she is waiting for him at Sherwood Forest to fix her broken down car. It is revealed in Descendants 3, that Audrey is in summer school, implying she left in the middle of the school year without finishing that years education. Descendants 3 When Ben proposes to Mal when everyone was welcoming the new VK’s, both her and her grandmother, Queen Leah, are not happy with the news or their future queen. After being scolded by her Grandmother, Audrey looks through old memories of her and Ben before Mal came. After realizing that she will never be queen, she goes to the museum to steal the crown, but then she gets beckoned by Maleficent's Scepter, and gets lured in a way. (Queen of Mean). ''She then decides to get payback at Mal, and she transports herself to Evie's Cottage and confronts Mal about how everything was perfect until she arrived. As Mal tries to talk to her, Audrey vengefully turns her into an old hag and leaves. She then proceeds to attend Jane's birthday party and questions their loyalty to Mal despite all the drama that came with the VKs. Chad volunteers his services before she proceeds to put everyone at Jane's birthday party to sleep. Jane escapes the sleeping spell by staying under The Enchanted Lake. Audrey then goes to Ben and tries to win him over again but it doesn't work and she turns him into a beast in anger. Claiming sleep is too good for Auradon, she turns people into stone. Audrey takes Chad to Fairy Cottage where she expresses her fury at Mal’s ability to break her spell and Uma's presence in Auradon. After having a mild fit of rage and unsettling Chad, Audrey decides to toy with the VKs. She controls the suits of armor in the castle to defeat Mal, Evie, Jay, Carlos, Uma, Harry, and Gil, but they defeated the suits of armor together, much to her anger. Having been watching the VKs, she angrily traps Chad in a closet after ignoring his pleas to reason with her. She traps the VKs inside Evie's Cottage until Uma and Mal break the spell using the ember and Ursula’s shell, to her anger once more. The VKs search for her but she has mysteriously left the cottage and leaving Chad trapped inside. She captures Celia Facilier and holds her as a hostage to bait Mal into a battle. Mal transforms into a dragon but Audrey starts with the advantage with Maleficent's scepter. After Uma uses her necklace to activate the ember, Mal is able to defeat her with Hades' Ember. This ultimately leaves her in a deadlike state, but Hades is able to reawaken her. She later apologizes once Hades brings her back to life, horrified at what she had done to Mal, Ben, and everyone, but nonetheless grateful to her for saving her life. She is present when the new king and queen open the barrier and release all of the VKs for good. During the dance, she flirts and dances with Harry Hook. .]] Personality She is an extremely vain girl who tends to over-worry and believes herself to be the most beautiful girl in school. When Mal gave other girls' makeovers, she was upset, not because she believed Mal was up to something but because she didn't want anyone to rival her in appearance. She was immediately uncomfortable with the idea of VKs coming, often criticized them in private and in front of them. She believes that they're evil due to their parents villainous acts without giving them a chance. She not only acts mean to the VKs, but to a few others as well, being very demanding and demeaning such as laughing at Jane over her ugly hair and preferring to be the center of attention. She hates looking imperfect and enjoys competition and taking selfies. Even after accepting the VKs, she remained jealous of them because they were getting all the attention she's used to getting, and has trouble trying to figure them out. She even disliked it when Evie won being Q.N.L.B. instead of herself and became suspicious of them when CJ committed a series of crimes around Auradon. She's quick to frame Mal for it, even blaming her when Ben started going missing. Despite this, she does show a strong sense of morality, as she refused to steal on the Isle of the Lost in ''Episode 5 and even offered to help pay for a cup Ben broke to prove the two could be bad, worriedly asking if they were going to go to jail. In addition, she does care about her friends, even though she comes off as rude. In most cases though, she is uptight and no-nonsense, having little patience for others' antics. This is taken further when she planned the Jewel-bilee for the 5 VKs as a gift to their friendship and felt guilty for being unfair to Mal out over a misunderstanding. Despite her vanity, Audrey has a great deal of empathy lying under the surface. After being released from the hold Maleficent's staff had on her and returned to life by Hades, she was truly horrified by what she had done while under the influence of the staff, sincerely apologizing to Mal, Ben and the rest of the VKs. Printed Media ''Isle of the Lost: A Descendants Novel Audrey makes her first appearance in the eighteenth chapter. Unlike her film self, Audrey appears to be more of an airhead. She was raised a bit more isolated from the world, albeit in a different sense, because her mother wanted nothing more than to give Audrey a perfect childhood free of anything evil and loveless. Ben goes to visit her after his failure at the Royal Council meeting. It's during this time that Ben starts to see they don't share much in common and that this was their first ''real conversation. ''Return to the Isle of the Lost: A Descendants Novel Audrey appears early on the Tourney field at the Auradon Knights' practice. She mostly remains a minor character as she stays in the background, completely unaware of what was transpiring around Auradon. Mal uses magic to make her hair resemble Audrey's as she is leaving for the Isle of the Lost with her friends after receiving an anonymous message from the island. Relationships Quotes Songs Descendants Group songs Descendant Cast (Set It Off) 5.jpg|"Set It Off" (with Mal, Jay, Evie, Carlos De Vil, Ben) Descendants 3 Solos Queen_of_Mean.png|"Queen of Mean" Happy_Birthday.png|"Happy Birthday" Group Songs Break_This_Down_1.png|"Break This Down" (with Mal, Jay, Evie, Carlos, Uma, Ben, Harry, Gil, Celia, Jane, and Doug) Descendants3Soundtrack.JPG|"Rotten to the Core (D3 Remix)" (with Mal, Jay, Evie, Carlos, Uma, Harry, Celia) Appearances Films *Descendants'' *''Descendants 2'' (mentioned) *''Descendants 3'' ''Descendants: Wicked World Gallery Trivia *Audrey is the complete opposite of her mother. While her mother is sweet and kind, Audrey is a typical self-absorbed teenage girl, which Belle points out. Despite this, she is more sympathetic than Chad. *Audrey is, arguably, the main antagonist of the ''Descendants ''franchise. *In the doll merchandise and in the animated shorts, Audrey has lighter brown hair. *In ''Descendants: Wicked World she has a lighter skin tone and a lighter hair color. *Audrey's main color is pink, associated with femininity and her princess motif. *Audrey is the only princess in the entire main cast. *Belle never liked her. *In Episode 14, she is shown to be a quick changer, and proclaimed when she was a baby she changed her own diaper in two seconds. *Although Audrey did not appear in the second movie despite being mentioned various times, she will appear in the third film. *The book Freddie's Shadow Cards indicates that she is the lead alto in the Auradon Acapella group. *In Rise of the Isle of the Lost, Audrey dumps Chad. *Audrey, Mal, Evie, Ben, Uma and Freddie are the only characters to have solos. *In an earlier draft of the script, Audrey's name was originally Gigi. *Audrey knew Ben since she was little, according to one of the pictures shown inside her dorm room. *Despite her redemption, Audrey is considered to be the most evil character of the franchise. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Descendants Characters Category:Descendants: Wicked World Characters Category:Isle of the Lost Characters Category:Return to the Isle of the Lost Characters Category:Auradon kids Category:Antagonists Category:Descendants 3 Characters Category:Auradon Prep Students Category:Auradon Villians Category:Villains Category:Princesses